I Don't Care
by Angelicat2
Summary: This takes place during 2X09 "Sins of the Father" Jackson has just lost the one person who mattered the most...His mother. And now he just doesn't care about anything.


His world had just ended.

His mother was dead because of his father...the three-point scar was evidence of that. That's the only way she could have gotten the ghost gene. After all, that is how he had gotten the gene. And that gene had messed everything up.

It had turned his mother into a monster...and it slowly was turning him too.

He was becoming confused. Thoughts ran through his mind at a million miles per hour. Had his father given it to her before they left? He didn't think so, but he'd have to look later. Why give her the ghost gene? Wasn't it enough that he had given it to him? Why involve her if he had already injected his son? How long does it take for the gene to completely take over? Had his mother been feeling the symptoms ever since that baby rhino bit her? His father...He would kill him if he were alive.

He wanted so badly to shout all of his thoughts to the world. To blame anyone that came into mind; his father, the animals, the ghost gene, the team, and even himself. He wanted the pain to end. He was sick and tired, both mentally and physically. He was done losing people that he had loved; his father, Chloe, his mother, and countless others. The ghost gene was beginning to completely change him. He knew it, the team knew it, the whole world knew it! While they were here, the world was getting closer to mass extinction...

But he just didn't care anymore...

So he did the next best thing other than shouting at the top of his lungs. He slammed his hands on the table in front of him. He didn't care if the bones on top would break and scatter...in fact, he wouldn't mind that happening. It didn't matter whether they found this last animal or not. They had no idea what it even was as of now. It wouldn't bring her back. It wouldn't bring either of them back...

Anger flowed through his body as he spoke up, "My father did this. If he wasn't already dead..."

He clutched his fist in the air before waving it around wildly as the others looked at him.

"I swear I would kill him myself," he continued as red covered his vision. His mother didn't have to die...she didn't deserve to die. But his father did...

"Jackson, I understand that you're in pain," Allison tried to calm him down.

She understood nothing of the pain...the pain that had been with him ever since he was twelve. That fateful day when he had finally understood that his father wasn't an ideal dad. The day his father had asked him if he had wanted to buy a soul...everything went down hill from there. His father's rage was the only thing he ever saw after the lab burned down. Then they left for Africa and he had thought he'd have a normal life after meeting Abe. But the whole animal disaster happened and Chloe had died.

The most painful part was he had to kill the one person who mattered to him most...so Allison knew nothing about pain. She understood nothing. And he was going to let her know that.

"Maybe I don't care!" He screamed as pain ripped through his chest. None of the others knew of pain like this...None of them had the ghost gene...None of them were feeling his symptoms, his pain, his heartbreak, his anger. None of them knew how much it hurt...

"About any of this!" He cut off the other when she tried to speak again. She was attempting to calm him, and he wanted her...everyone to know that it was not going to work. He couldn't be fixed, put back together, or preached to...nothing would make this better...nothing at all.

"Do you understand?" They, of course, wouldn't completely understand...they never really would. His anger got the better of him as he stormed out. He smashed his hands into another table and threw a chair that was underneath it. He knew he got his point across to the others anyhow. They'd think he was unstable, and at times, he thought he was truly going crazy, too! But he didn't care...

His world just ended so why should he care? To hope against hope? When none of it...nothing they accomplish or get done...the cure won't bring back his mom...pain assaulted his forehead as he left. But why should he care about it? He had other things to worry about. His father, the animals, the ghost gene, the gas that would kill millions...but he didn't care.

Because after all, he had lost everything...

And he just didn't care anymore...


End file.
